An Even Fight
by PEF
Summary: Linwë Anwamanë is the perfect addition to the Fellowship. She's a better swordsman than Aragorn, better looking than Arwen, and brave beyond belief. However evil just decided to even the score...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it (particularly not the numerous quotes). It belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien and his estate.

Linwë Anwamanë carefully examined her perfectly manicured nails while feigning interest in what Lord Elrond was saying. She absently wondered if he always talked this much.

'Do you still hold to your word, Frodo, that you will be the Ring-Bearer?' he said.

She waited impatiently for the Hobbit's reply. Honestly, did this have to take so long?

'I do,' said Frodo. 'I will go with Sam.'

They talked some more, and Linwë barely refrained from snapping at them and telling them to move it along. After all, she knew what was going to happen anyway. She saw no reason why she should have to put up with sitting through all this. Yet, she maintained a look of polite interest on her fair face, her green and amber eyes fixed on Elrond giving the impression that she was listening intently. She pursed her full lips slightly, as to look as if she was thinking deeply, a feat which she had never accomplished; yet she looked as if she were hearing every word and thinking over all of it. She imagined that her opinion would be asked for later.

'With you and your faithful servant, Gandalf will go; for this shall be his great task, and maybe the end of his labours.'

She bit back a yawn. Honestly, who cared about the old geezer anyway? She desperately wished he would just announce the companions so she could thank him and leave.

'For the rest, they shall represent the other Free Peoples of the World: Elves, Dwarves and Men. Legolas shall be for the Elves; and Gimli son of Glóin for the Dwarves. They are willing to go at least to the passes of the Mountains and maybe beyond. For men you shall have Aragorn son of Arathorn, for the Ring of Isildur concerns him closely.'

She frowned slightly. He had neglected to mention her name. Perhaps he was saving it for the end? After all, the stupid hobbit was lucky she was willing to go. He ought to be rather grateful when her name was announced. Yes, that was it. He was waiting for the right moment. She rolled her eyes slightly as Boromir's name was mentioned. She didn't like Boromir. She thought he was a jerk in the movies. It absently crossed her mind that this had not taken nearly as long in the movies. Perhaps they had filmed it this way but had to cut it down? After all, it was boring her to tears now, and it certainly would have slowed the movie down.

She looked up as Pippin interjected, something about his desire to go too. She smiled slightly; he was an adorable hobbit really. He would also be glad that she was coming to protect him. She eagerly waited for her name to come up. And was surprised when Elrond rose and spoke:

'Now the tale of the Nine is filled. In seven days the Company must depart.'

It was then she decided to speak, 'My Lord Elrond,' she said in a voice that sounded more like song than speech, 'Would it not be wise to send me as well? After all I can fight better than any man, and I have the sight. I would be a wise companion.' She turned to Frodo and added, 'I pledge my life to you Frodo.'

Frodo tried to smile politely but it turned out to be more of a grimace. Linwë Anwamanë ignored it however, believing instead that he had been in near ecstasy upon her statement.

'I am afraid, Linwë, that although you have proved your skills, it would not make sense to send you. Nine Walkers shall be sent against the Nine Riders that are evil. Nine have already been chosen.'

'And I shall make ten. Then the odds shall be on our side.' She smiled at her own brilliance.

Sure enough the overbearing power that Linwë Anwamanë had to change events in her own favour prevailed again, and come December twenty-fifth it was ten travellers, not the nine as previously intended, that left Rivendell.

…

Frodo was in the lead of the company, their journey having just started as they had only recently moved out of sight of Rivendell when he began to feel very cold. He opened his mouth to comment on this when suddenly he was surrounded by a black cloak. Unable to make any sound whatsoever, he was unable to fight off the Nazgul, and was tragically killed not more than a day out on his journey.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf managed to fight off the Nazgul but it was far too late as it had already snatched the ring and was on its way back to Mordor.

'Alas, all is lost!' cried Legolas.

Gandalf frowned, 'The nine were swept away in the current at the ford, they travelled shapeless back to Mordor.'

They pondered this in silence for a while before Aragorn turned and looked at Linwë Anwamanë.

'Perhaps the Nine thought we had an unfair advantage.'

…

A/N: Sorry. Tenth-Walker's are a pet peeve of mine. There's Nine Walkers to the Nine Nazgul. I know this story has some logical faults to it (such as Frodo being all alone) but I figured it made the point. Feel free to comment. Oh, and this story is not aimed at anyone in anyway. If you happen to like reading/writing Tenth-Walkers, that's your thing. Just don't call it canon.


End file.
